I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Ebony sees something one night that makes her fear for her parents' love. Goes with Ebony from The Sky Stone. Merry Christmas!


**Merry Christmas guys! I'm sorry that I haven't really written anything for The Sky Stone, Fanning Flames, or any superheroes for a while. I've kinda been obsessed with Hijack, which is Jack and Hiccup... Yeah, this is my present to whoever reads it. **

**I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause**

It was Christmas Eve, the best day of the entire year. First, Ebony _changed_ every year. It was the magic, she knew. This year, she had woken up to see blonde hair in the mirror, with green eyes and pointed ears. Before, her hair and eyes were purple, just like her mother. She wondered if, by the Christmas Eve before her fifteenth birthday, she would get rid of her pale green skin.

Second, it was the shopping day. Each year, the girls and guys separated and went shopping for dresses and tuxedoes. And last minute Christmas presents, of course. She, Lizie and Jasmine were set free to roam the stores, under the watchful eyes of Kristie and Sidney.

The party was on Christmas Eve too. They had a huge feast, which kept Kristie, Kori and Victor occupied for hours before hand. Then, they held a dance. Her favourtie part of that was watching Garth and Yemye dance. They were so graceful and romantic. The day they finally got married would be a relief for all of them.

Lastly, it was staying up waiting for Santa. Ebony would stay up until there was no way she could keep her eyes open. Every year, she and Lizie had to be carried to their beds, because they fell asleep at their station on the couch.

This year, she was determined. Nothing would stop her from seeing Santa. That's why, as soon as her parents were in their bedroom, she snuck out to the couch. Lizie and Jasmine had decided to stay in this ear. Despite her friend's wishes, Ebony knocked softly on Lizie's bedroom door.

"Lizie, wake up." Ebony whispered. Not even a second later, the door was opened by a tired brown haired and pink eyed girl.

"I'm sleeping Ebs."

"I know, I know. But please? It's no fun without you!"

Lizie sighed. She went back into her room to grab her slippers and a blanket. "I'm only doing this because I owe you from the last mission. I hope you know that."

Ebony nodded her head excitedly. "I know Lizie! You're the best!" Ebony transformed into a barn swallow, then flew off towards the commons room. All Lizie did was roll her eyes, then follow behind slowly. Normally, she would speed off behind her, but she was just too tired.

When Lizie did get to the commons room, Ebony was already sitting on the couch. She was staring at the tree, waiting for something magical to happen. "Night Ebs." Lizie laid down beside Ebony, cuddling up in her blanket. She fell asleep before Ebony really realized she was there.

"Party pooper." Ebony made a face at her sleeping friend, then turned back to the tree.

It was beautiful, big, green, and full of decorations. Each one of them held a special meaning to at least one of the Titans. Everything on that tree told a story.

Before the clock struck twelve, Ebony's eyes became heavy. She couldn't fight the sleep as it took over.

* * *

Something rustled. Ebony's first instinct was to open her eyes and attack. Instead, she kept her eyes closed and kept listening.

Someone was placing wrapped packages underneath the tree. They were trying to be quite. Key word was _trying._ They were obviously not good at completing this task around a girl with super-hearing.

_Azar! It's Santa!_ Ebony thought, her heart beating incredibly fast. _The Santa Clause_ was _right there_!

"Hey." a familiar voice called from the doors that had just swished open. It was Rachel, Ebony's mom. "You forgot Roy and Jasmine's."

"Thank's hon." Santa said. His voice was familiar too, though it was far too deep from sounding natural.

"You sound so funny." her mom laughed. Ebony could hear footsteps as her mom walked over to Santa.

Ebony opened her eyes just a smidgen. The only light came from the tree lights, so she couldn't see right. For sure though, her mom was standing beside Santa, wearing one of those soft smiles saved for her father. _Oh no..._

"Oh really?" Santa gave her mom and Eskimo kiss. "I guess you don't want your present from a funny sounding Santa then."

Her mother laughed again. "Depends on the present."

Santa grabbed something from his pocket, and held it high above their heads. "Bring back any memories?"

Her mom wrapped her arms around Santa's neck. Ebony's stomach dropped. Those actions were saved for her father and her father only. Santa _should not _have his arms around her mother's waist. And Santa _should not _be holding mistletoe above their heads.

Before their lips touched, Ebony muttered a sleeping spell. She was out in an eighth of a second.

* * *

"Ebony! Ebony!" Chase shook the small girl. "Wake up!"

"Go away." she pushed him away with a soft burst of magic.

Lizie was woken up with a kiss on the cheek and a whisper in the ear. It was obvious why he was sweeter to Lizie. It annoyed Ebony that Chase let his emotions rule him that way, but she couldn't blame him. Chase was only human. Well, half human and half Tamaranean.

"Ebony, sweetie," Now, her mother had placed a hand on Ebony's shoulder. "Wake up."

"I don't want to talk to you!" Ebony coiled away from her mother. "How could you do that?"

At that moment, Ebony's father walked in with Richard, Kori and Lexi. "What do you mean sweetie?"

"You kissed Santa!"

Her mother and father looked at each other for a moment, than began laughing. "It's not funny!" Ebony cried, starting to feel hurt and angry. Why would they laugh at her? Her mother had _kissed _Santa Clause! That was not funny!

"Oh Ebony, don't worry." Her dad took her up in his arms."I know that mommy kissed Santa."

"You do?"

"Yeah, because _I'm Santa_. But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

Ebony's reaction was one of pure shock. "Actually daddy?"

"Actually Ebs." her dad carried her to the tree. The rest of the Titans had joined them, though only Rachel could hear their conversation. "Now, let's see what Santa brought you this year."

**Was it good? Was it bad? It was kinda rushed...**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
